Diedrich Astramanuss
Historia Diedrich urodził się w jednym z członów rodu Astramanuss, będącego rodziną postawioną w hierarchii piekle prawie najwyżej, ustępującą jedynie jego władcy - Lucyfera, któremu i tylko któremu bezpośrednio podlegała, już od pierwszego pokolenia znana ze swych zasług na rzecz demonicznego królestwa zarówno politycznych, gospodarczych jak i przede wszystkim militarnych. Choć jego wiek nie jest do końca znany, można bez nawet najmniejszego wahania powiedzieć, że jest dość stary, gdyż już w wieku nasto(z naciskiem na sto)letnim miał okazję na własne oczy obserwować wydarzenie jakim było ukrzyżowanie Jezusa Chrystusa. Warto w tym miejscu z mojej strony oznajmić, iż mimo swego nazwiska, tak naprawdę Diedrich nie tylko chętnie określa się mianem Astramanussa, lecz także nie ma do tego większego prawa przez wzgląd na to, iż był on... bękartem. Mimo, że jego matka była żoną aktualnej głowy rodziny, tak jego biologiczny ojciec już nie był ów głową, a o jego tożsamości po dziś dzień wiadomo tylko to, że był dość silny by zgwałcić arystokratkę. Z tego powodu też Vermiann Astramanuss niedługo po narodzinach demonicznego niemowlęcia postanowił się go pozbyć, najprawdopodobniej poprzez mord lub porzucenie gdzieś na dnie czeluści piekielnych i zostawienie na pastwę ogarom. Od tego losu jednak został uchroniony przez nikogo innego jak członka członka Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, naczelnego kata, namiestnika samego Władcy Piekieł - Aiwendilla, który zjawił się znikąd i z własnych, bliżej nieokreślonych pobudek postanowił się zaopiekował odrzuconym dziecięciem. Vermiann zaskoczony tym faktem i mimo tego, że jego żona stanowczo kwestionowała jego słowa, wysnuł teorię, że to właśnie Grzech Gniewu jest biologicznym ojcem dziecka jego ukochanej. W odpowiedzi na to Grzech buchnął śmiechem stwierdzając, że nigdy nie podjąłby się gwałtu, a następnie jednym ciosem miecza pozbawił Vermianna ramienia dodając, by taki szczeniak jak on nie szczekał bez zastanowienia, bo następnym razem straci głowę. Następnie odszedł z malutkim Diedrichem na barku. Mimo braku jakichkolwiek powiązań w krwi pomiędzy Diedrichem a Aiwendillem, ten drugi względem tego pierwszego nie przejmował się tym i dumnie zawsze okrzykiwał adoptowanego demona swym najukochańszym synem, wręcz z lekką przesadą otaczając go opieką, choć nie stronił od walenia młodego kijem po łbie, gdy ten podrósł i zdarzało mu się narozrabiać. Diedrich dość szybko dowiedział się on Grzechu, że nie został przez niego spłodzony, lecz adoptowany, jednak tak samo jak jego rodzic nie przykuwał do tego większej uwagi. Naczelny kat jak i jego przyrodni syn łączyła silna więź którą zapewne tylko śmierć jednego z nich mogłaby osłabić. Kiedy mały Diedrich słyszał, że ktoś obraża potajemnie obraża Aiwendilla, natychmiast leciał do niego z pieściami, a gdy je przeważnie przegrywał i był pobity do nieprzytomności, Grzech Gniewu odwdzięczał się oprawcom jego syna, siekając wszystkich na kawałki. Wiele innych rodzin w piekle mogłoby brać z nich przykład. Po jakimś czasie namiestnikowi Lucyfera się to znudziło, więc prócz opieki postanowił raczyć swoją pociechę nie tylko codzienną... i conocną serią najróżniejszej maści treningów w celu nie tylko zwiększenia jego mocy fizycznej, ale umiejętności posługiwania się wszystkimi innymi jakie ten posiada i posiąść może. O dziwo przynosiły one zaskakujące, a wręcz niespodziewanie szybkie efekty, a potencjał Diedricha rozrastał się tak szybko, że po zaledwie po kilku latach (co na standardy demonów jest chwilą), że młody szybko dostał od swojego ojca plakietkę geniusza, ale też klucz do nieskończonej biblioteki piekielnej, który ówcześnie Lucyfer podarował Aiwendillowi. Diedrich uradowany możliwością, bycia bardziej przydatnym dla swego ojca z radością rzucił się przez jej wrota i czerpał z niej wiedzę, w każdej wolnej od treningów chwili. Zaczął fascynować się wieloma dziedzinami jak chociażby Magia, a nawet poznał historie, które zwykły demon jak on nie mógłby nigdy poznać jak chociażby Wielka Wojna pomiędzy i jego Synem Upadłym, twierdząc, że konflikt Władcy Piekieł z zastępami niebiańskimi przy tym to "bitwa na patyki". W jego głowie zrodziło się marzenie. Zapragnął on stworzyć najpotężniejszą broń jaka kiedykolwiek powstała i może powstać w przyszłości z rąk demona, a następnie podarować ją swojemu ojcu jako podziękowanie za wszystko, co ten zrobił dla niego. Chęci szybko przerodziły się w czyny, a Diedrich rozpoczął prace, którą od tamtej chwili kontynuuję po dziś dzień, stale modyfikując swój twór i czyniąc go coraz to potężniejszym, w między czasie wytwarzając też tysiące innych, pomniejszych jak chociażby "Ostrze Azraela", zdolne konkurować z Kosą Shinigami i unicestwić każdą istotę przez nie przebitą, które podarował Aiwendillowi. Każda broń, jak i inne artefakty, który wyszły z pod jego ręki szybko zyskiwały sławę w zaświatach, a także i poza nimi, jednakże przez przekonanie Diedricha i jego zakorzenioną w nim lojalność względem piekieł, każdy z jego tworów był tworzony na rzecz armii Lucyfera. Był on personą, która swą sławą przyćmiła nawet Siedem Grzechów Głównych - gwardię królewską, do której należał też Aiwendill. Dostał nawet pochwałę od samego Lucyfera, który osobiście złożył mu gratulację i podziękowania na swe zasługi na rzecz piekła, a takie coś nie przytrafia się często nawet wysoko postawionym w piekle osobnikom. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie i tak samo było też ze szczęśliwym życiem naszego demona, które niedawno prysło pewnego konkretnego dnia, który początkowo wydawał się jednym z tych najbardziej sielankowych w życiu Diedricha, który został poproszony, przez swoją serdeczną i jakby nie patrzeć jedyną przyjaciółkę, który niedawno zyskała tytuł Królowej Piekła - Salai o zaopiekowanie się jej dzieckiem o imieniu Caeste (które to demonica zwykła nazywać Czarli). Poza faktem, że ów dziecko ujadało jak feministka na seansie sprośny skeczy Benny'ego Hilla i było owocem związku z Nieogarniętym Marine Zarazy, przez co nawet demon po jego ugryzieniu mógł się spodziewać w najlepszym wypadku wirusa AIDS, to pociecha demonicy nie sprawiała większych kłopotów, więc po zajęciu nim przez wyznaczoną ilość godzin, Diedrich postanowił osobiście odstawić go w ramiona Salai, przenosząc się do CreepyTown. Bez chwili wahania przerywa on starcie odbywające się pomiędzy Królową Piekieł, a jednym z członków dawnej gwardii królewskiej Lucyfera, znanej jako Siedem Grzechów Głównych - Poltergeista, poprzez bezwzględną i natychmiastową likwidacje przeciwnika demonicy, jednak gdy oddaje jej małego księcia, oznajmia, iż był świadkiem jak ów przedstawicielka płci pięknej zadaje śmiertelny cios Aiwendillowi, a następnie stwierdza, że chce poznać dokładny powód tego zdarzenia, dodając, że bez niego nie wie czy prócz żalu, czeka go też nienawiść względem oprawczyni jego przybranego ojca. Salai choć nie musi, postanawia odpowiedzieć, opisując przy tym z najmniejszymi szczegółami, co tak dokładnie się dookoła dzieje. Zarówno o samym demonicznym buncie, jak o Grzechu Gniewu, który pragnął przekonać się czy córka jego przyjaciela, rzeczywiście jest warta jego tronu. Diedrich wtedy poprosił swoją przyjaciółkę o dwie rzeczy... by go wygnała z piekła, gdyż wraz ze śmiercią jego rodzica, umarł też powód, dla którego miałby dalej istnieć na rzecz królestwa demonów, a także by pozwoliła mu zakończyć ostatnie ze starć właśnie odbywających się w mieście. Nie licząc późniejszego występu, w którym to na chwilę wtrąca się on w pojedynek Romeo Whitechapela i Rinnie z ostatnim wrogo nastawionym Grzechem Melancholii, kontrolowanym Przemkiem, obezwładniając ostatniego z trzech wymienionych, tak naprawdę jawnie przedstawia się on komuś z CreepyTown dopiero niedługo po wydarzeniu nazywanym Wojną Domową, a mianowicie jednej z młodszych jego mieszkanek, czyli A._B._Hajs, która nie tylko była mocno zestresowana ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ale też miała (nie wiadomo czy mylne) wrażenie, jakby wszyscy się od niej powoli odsuwali, coraz to bardziej ją ignorując jak chociażby Czarny Smok - Quint. Przez te, ale też kilka nieznanych czynników na jej prawej dłoni pojawił się odwrócony pentagram, będący symbolem Pakt Faustowski (symbol zawarcia więzi między demonem na człowiekiem), na który odpowiedział nie kto inny jak Diedrich, który od wielu dni błądził bez celu w okolicy miejsca śmierci jego przybranego ojca. Na początku sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił, jednak kiedy dostrzegł Złoty Zegarek jaki posiada dziewczyna postanowił wznowić pracę nad najsilniejszą ze swych broni, a kiedy ją ukończy, co w jego mniemaniu miało szybciej nadejść przez złączenie z zegarkiem Bananowej, który miał trafić do demona zamiast duszy dziewczyny po zakończeniu u niej służby, ożywić swego zmarłego przybranego ojca i mu ów broń podarować. Wygląd & Osobowość Niegdyś jeden z najwybitniejszych zbrojmistrzów o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszały zaświaty, teraz demoniczny wygnaniec, którego los został związany paktem faustowskim z nikim innym jak pewną młodą mieszkanką CreepyTown, znaną jako Bananowy Hajs, Diedrich jest przedstawiany jako młodo wyglądający, wysoki, białowłosy mężczyzna o barczystej, średnio umięśnionej budowie ciała, którego skóra jest przeciętnej karnacji. Niegdyś jego szkarłatne niczym krew, mieniące się blaskiem w kolorze fuksji ślepia, po odejściu z szeregów piekielnych przybrały złotą barwę, lśniącą się często niczym słońce. Często widziany w zwykłych, ciemnoniebieskich jeasnach, szarej, przeciętnej podkoszulce i czarnej niczym krucze pierze kurtce z kapturem, który dodatkowo jest zdobiony przez beżowe futro. Jeśli zaś chodzi o charakter i teraźniejsze zachowanie po zawarciu umowy z przybraną córką Quinta, to można, a wręcz trzeba by rzecz, iż Diedrich stał się personą, której osobowość jest pełna sprzeczności. Choć niezaprzeczalnie oddany i wierny swojej nowej pani, spełniając bez chwili wahania, ale to każdy jej rozkaz, tak często zachodzi jej za skórę i wykłóca słownie. Pomimo swojemu skrajnemu nihilizmowi i tego, że nieustannie twierdzi, że zależy mu tylko na Złotym Zegarku Bananowej, tak jednak jest niezwykle opiekuńczy jej względem do tego stopnia, że jest gotów zasłonić ją, własnym ciałem gdy tylko sytuacja tego wymaga w trudnej sytuacji. Przez swą demoniczną naturę jest on przekonany o tym, że nikomu tak naprawdę nie można ufać, w szczególności śmiertelnikom, jednakże z drugiej strony są to istoty na swój sposób trudne do zrozumienia, przez co czasem fascynują. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak w brutalnym mordowaniu ich w czasie starć, a wręcz często sprawia mu przyjemność i często odskocznie od ciągłego pchania wózka Hajsika. Często jednak dziewczynka prosi go, by nie mordował pierwszego lepszego przeciwnika, na co ten niechętnie przystaje. Stąd też wyrobił on sobie nawyk pytanie jej czy "Czas przelać krew?". Mimo obowiązków sługi, jednak nie porzucił on swej pasji tworzenia coraz to nowszych, potężniejszych artefaktów i swego celu ukończenia tego o mocy zdolnej nawet zniszczyć zaświaty. Z tego też powodu w wolnych chwilach często oddala się on do swej pracowni/kuźni, by oddawać się całkowicie swemu powołaniu, co wyraźnie sprawia mu nie mało radości, zważywszy na fakt, iż zawsze wraca stamtąd w diametralnie lepszym nastroju. Umiejętności & Arsenał Poprzez serie morderczych treningów z takimi osobami jak chociażby jego przybrany ojciec, naczelny piekielny kat - Aiwendill czy jego najlepsza uczennica Salai, oraz połączeniu ich z faktem, iż Diedrich jest przedstawicielem jednej z najbardziej drapieżnych ras zamieszkującym zaświaty, demonów, niewątpliwym jest, że Astramanuss pod względem fizycznym nie należy do pierwszego lepszego nadprzyrodzonego patałajstwa. Poprzez jego zwiększona percepcje jest on w stanie, nie zważając przy tym na otaczające go warunki, błyskawicznie wykryć zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwa, bądź nawet najlepiej ukrywające się w jego pobliżu osoby, a nawet określić dokładnie ich położenie. Przez swoją zwiększoną szybkość i refleks jest on w stanie poruszać się tak szybko, że istoty jak ludzie i im podobne nie są w stanie dostrzec ich gołym okiem, a dodatkowo dzięki możliwości lewitacji, bądź przemieszczenia się po każdej powierzchni na przekór grawitacji jest on w stanie nie tylko błyskawicznie zaatakować z każdej pozycji, ale zrobić to z wręcz chirurgiczną precyzją. Nie ma on problemów z chwytaniem, bądź strącaniem obiektów tak szybkich jak pociski, a dzięki umiejętnością nabywanym zarówno od swego ojca jak i dawnej przyjaciółki - Salai, potrafi on też dostosować się do niemalże każdego istniejącego stylu walki. W połączeniu z ogromną tolerancją na ból, wytrzymałością, diabelską regeneracją, przez które takie wypadki jak utrata kończyny czy przebicie na wylot to dla niego rany powierzchowne i nadnaturalnej siłę, dającej mu możliwość łamania ludzkich kości niczym herbatniki, wyginania grubej stali z niewielkim wysiłkiem, bądź przebijania się przez potężne ściany przy pomocy pieści, sprawiają, że jest on dość wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Nie te cechy są jednak najważniejsze jeśli chodzi o Diedricha, a jego Piekielna Kuźnia, której proces tworzenia rozpoczął się już od najmłodszych lat życia demona, który rozpoczął nad nią prace natychmiast, gdy w jego szpony wpadł klucz do nieskończonej biblioteki Lucyfera. To właśnie przez zgłębienie znajdującej się tam wiedzy magicznej, jak i każdej innej stworzył on tą oto swoją "pracownie", w której to wytwarzał i gromadził wszelakiej maści artefakty o ogromnej mocy, jednak, kiedy ów Kuźnia zajęła ponad jedną piątą Piekła, Diedrich postanowił umieścić ją w sferze swej wyobraźni, jednocześnie tworząc z niej faktycznie istniejący wymiar, do którego tylko przybrany syn Aiwendilla ma dostęp (choć może przenieść tam też kogoś poza tobą). Wymiar, w którym pojęcia takie jak życie i śmierć zostały zapomniane wraz z czasem, przez co nie tylko nie ma w niej czegoś takiego jak starzenie, ale można spędzić tam nawet tysiące lat, przy czym w rzeczywistym świecie stracić maksymalnie kilka minut. Broń i inne przedmioty tam powstałe i magazynowane najczęściej są przywoływane przez Diedricha poprzez szkarłatne symbole, przypominające odwrócone pentagramy i okrzyknięte przez swego stwórce mianem "Bramami Tartaru". * Sztylety Sprzeczności - Najczęściej używane i należące do jednych z najpotężniejszych artefaktów, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały wykute w Piekielnej Kuźni Diedricha, które ów demon śmiało może okrzyknąć swoim znakiem rozpoznawczym. Sztylet Przekleństwa, wyróżniający się długim na około pięćdziesiąt centymetrów, zakrzywionym ostrzem w obsydianowej barwie i złotej rękojeści, której trzon jest owinięty ciasno, szkarłatnym materiałem swoją nazwę zyskał nie bez przyczyny, a tą natomiast jest fakt, iż są w nim zaklęte niemalże wszystkie znane w zaświatach klątwy, pośród których nasz demon może wybrać konkretną z nich i zaszczepić w przeciwniku nawet poprzez lekkie cięcie. Sztylet Odrzucenia, krótszy o jedną trzecią od wcześniej wymienionego można natomiast rozpoznać po śnieżnobiałym zabarwieniu klingi, czarnej taszce i głowicy, którą oddziela od siebie ciemnobłękitny materiał, zawinięty na rękojeści. Niezaprzeczalnie jest on całkowitym przeciwieństwem Sztyletu Sprzeczności, gdyż jego działa polega nie tylko na ściąganiu klątw, ale też negacji wszelakiej maści zaklęć i wpływów nadprzyrodzonych jak np. kontrakt faustowski, lykantropia. Warto dodać, iż oba sztylety są wystarczająco wytrzymałe, by przetrzymać ciągły atak Kosą Śmierci. * Gae Morgan - choć jest to włócznia, a ten rodzaj broni teoretycznie ma możliwość użytkowania na krótki dystans, tak jednak Diedrich wykorzystuje ją, a dokładnie je, gdyż Gae Morgan posiada ponad kilkaset kopii, ze względu na fakt, iż każda z nich nieodwracalnie znika po dosięgnięciu celu tylko wykorzystuje je w starciach tylko z oddalonymi przeciwnikami. Ponad to Astramanuss mimo tego, że każda z nich nie jest specjalnie wytrzymała, nigdy nie odważyłby się wyrzucić, którąś z nich bezpośrednio z dłoni, przez wzgląd na ich nadprzyrodzone właściwości, przez co wystrzeliwuje każdą z nich bezpośrednio z Bram Tartaru. A czym, że jest ów właściwość? Każda z Gae Morgan prócz zranienia przeciwnika, sprawia, że każda osoba, która weszła z nią w kontakt fizyczny w jednej chwili doświadcza każdej rany fizycznej, magicznej i psychicznej, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyła w przeszłości. * Łańcuchy Wieczności - Początkowo wytworzone dla przybranego ojca Diedricha - Aiwendilla do krępowania największego plugastwa w piekle, tak po śmierci naczelnego kata, znów powróciły do swego twórcy. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje są to łańcuchy, które choć wizualnie sprawiają wrażenie jakby były wykonane z kości, tak jednak jest to jedynie efekt wizualne, a one same są dość długie i wytrzymałe, by dostać miano niezniszczalnych. Są w stanie dosięgnąć zarówno byty materialne, jak i astralne, a nawet takie nieprzyjazne czynniki jak potworna siła Lewiatana czy Kosa Śmierci nie robią nawet najmniejszego wrażenia. Podobnie jak Gae Morgan nacierają bezpośrednio z Bram Tartaru, czasem wzbogacone o haczyki czy inne dodatki. * Graal Łaski - Prędzej przez swój kształt winien być okrzyknięty Dzbanem Łaski, jest dość sporym naczyniem o przysadzistym, pękatym brzuścu, pojedynczym , ułożonym pionowo uchwycie i szerokim wylewie, gdzie całość jest wykonana ze złota i zdobiona przez różnej maści kamienie szlachetne. Choć wytrzymałością nie grzeszy, a jego ofensywność ledwo wykracza poza rolkę papierowego ręcznika, to jest on dość przydatny pod innym względem, gdyż jego nadprzyrodzoną cechą jest fakt, iż każda ciecz, niezależnie od składu, która znajdzie się w jego wnętrzu staje się potężnym, życiodajnym płynem, który nie tylko regeneruję siły, bądź manę i nawet najgroźniejsze rany fizyczne, duchowe, bądź psychiczne, ale dodatkowo może być później magazynowana w chociażby zwykłej plastikowej butelce. Graal najczęściej jednak wypełniany jest rumem, a po kontrakcie z Hajsik też colą, gorącą czekoladą i różnymi sokami. * Zwierciadło Zawiści - Jak nazwa głosić i chyba czego oznajmiać nie trzeba, ale i tak to zrobię by jego opis nie był zbyt biedny jest do okrągłe zwierciadło, będące jednym z nowszych tworów Diedricha, które swą wielkością, przez wzgląd na wysokość i szerokość sięga ponad dwóch, jednak nie przekracza trzech metrów. Główna, szklana część, w której to Banan często lubi się przeglądać kryje w sobie tak naprawdę dość ciekawą umiejętność, a mianowicie jest zdolna nie tylko zablokować każdy atak fizyczny i magiczny, by następnie następnie całkowicie i natychmiastowo przenieść jego skutki na osobę za niego odpowiedzialną. Ciekawostki * Diedrich zapytany przez Hajsik czy ta może odwiedzić jego kuźnie odpowiedział twierdząco, jednak dodał, że musi mieć na uwadze, że ludzie rzadko kiedy są w stanie przetrwać w warunkach takich jakie panują w jego pracowni. * Od pewnego czasu ma on też jakieś powiązania z Ienstretem, gdyż coraz częściej zdarza mu się odwiedzać sklep Mrocznego. * Pierwszym rozkazem jaki Diedrich otrzymał od Bananowej było "Bądź mi jak brat". * Jest on świadom dość nieprzyjemnych wspomnień Mrs.Strange z innymi demonami z rodu Astramanuss, także woli nie używać przy niej tego nazwiska, a dodatkowo woli trzymać dystans. * Warto też dodać, że jakimś cudem piratka mimo znacznie mniejszej siły niż ta, którą posiadają demony, jest w stanie nabić mu tak zwane limo pod okiem, a nawet wybić zęba, bądź trzy, co przeważnie robi, gdy Banan wysyła Diedricha po do Noelle po alkohol dla niej. * Ignorując fakt, że to BananowyHajs jest aktualną panią Diedricha, tak jednak jedyną osobą, do której zwraca się on formalnie nie jest ona, a jego przyjaciółka z dawnych lat i do niedawna królowa - Salai. * Diedrich nie ma żadnej wiedzy na temat "high tech". Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures